Bonded
by MagicalSeaLard
Summary: Lord Vader felt a connection the moment he met the young, blond blue-eyed teen. There was unique boldness and stubborn pride that engulfed the boy. Even a familiar soft hint of a rosy, almost forgotten aura followed, one that Vader was forever left haunted by. Since then Vader vowed his life for his son. And since vowed a bond, everlasting and ever growing.
1. Intro: The Runaway

Hello everyone. First of all welcome. This my first Star Wars fanfiction in a long, long while. Obviously I don't Star Wars. Moving on, this fanfic is written purely for entertainment. This follows through of how I imagined the story-line to be if Luke was found by Vader at a much earlier time.

* * *

**Introduction**

**The Runaway**

* * *

Wullf Yularen found it irritating when plans didn't go as smoothly as he had hoped them to go. He walked down those cold, gray halls of the Imperial starship with a growing frown. Two officers, ranking far below him, caught sight of him from afar and brought themselves to the position of attention. They shouted their greetings as he crossed before them. The words rang hollowly in Yularen's ears was he managed to nod in acknowledgement.

He heard the same greeting all throughout his trip down to the detention block. Yularen couldn't blame them. It was unusual of an officer of his status to ever been seen outside the upper decks of an Imperial ship. In fact he was rather pleased to have been greeted by the fellow officers. Of course, it was obvious Yularen was a man of high importance being that he had three escort stormtroppers to his rear and sides. Along with the escorts, Yularen was sure everyone on deck was given a quick briefing of his arrival.

Stopping short before the entranceway to the detention blocks, Yularen was greeted once more; this time by an officer of higher status…though still ranking below Yularen himself.

"Colonal Yularen, it is an honor."

Yularen returned the officer's salute.

"I want to know what is the meaning of all this disruption."

"Our sincerest apologies, sir," The officer nodded in embarrassment.

Yularen quickly followed the officer through the entranceway and into the detention block. He was quick to notice the drop in temperature and light in the narrowed halls.

"-there is some debate considering the delicately of this case," the officer continued.

"Where is he?"

"We have him in a cell just down this hall."

Their footsteps echoed off the metal floors, leather boots of the officers and the hard soles of the stormtroopers' armored ones. Yularen allowed his eyes to scan the halls, catching and noticing the sharp edges of the walls to the caved in architecture of the ceiling. Nothing ever was quiet orthogonal in the Imperial starships.

"This is the cell, sir."

The cell door slid open. The detention block officer and the three escort stormtroopers stood aside, allowing the higher ranked Yularen to enter the cell first.

The cell itself was like any other; small, plain, dark and cold. And like the other cells, there was one bed; flat, hard, sharp edged as it stuck out of the wall opposite to the cell's only entrance and exit. Yet there was one detail that stuck out, separating this cell from all the others…

Yuleran felt his brows rise in a mix of amusement and surprise.

A young, human boy, no older than eight Yuleran expected, sat upon the bed looking up at him. He was sweet-faced boy with big bright blued eyes and a soft saddle nose. His hair was long and blond, curling at the base of his neck and brushing at the tops of his brows. His skin was peach colored and his body was small framed. He sat hugging his knees, staring at Yularen all the while.

"Well, aren't you quiet a surprise?"

The boy kept on staring at him with those wide blue eyes. Yularen took a step closer to the boy. It wasn't hard for him to see that the boy was shaking.

"You don't seem to haven eaten much lately," Yularen commented quietly as he saw the boy's eyes fall away from him. Swallowing, Yularen continued on as he softened his voice further. "You're a thin little boy. I can't blame you for shivering. These ships are always cold," Turning away for a moment, Yularen called out to the detention block officer that remained by the doorway. "Get this boy a blanket!"

The officer nodded compliance before stepping and turning away to radio. Yularen turned his attention back to face the boy. The boy was quick to look away, but not quick enough to where Yularen wouldn't catch him.

"You don't seem to be any threat and I honestly don't want to treat you like a threat, but trespassing on an Imperial starship is illegal," Yularen sighed, noticing how specks of sand glittered over the metal bed. The boy was covered in it. "Of course upon security check, everything about you checked out…yet it is perplexing to find out that someone of your age was able to sneak aboard without anyone noticing. Rather disappointing if you ask me. Though, impressive on your part."

Silence threaded between Yularen and the boy. Luckily, the experienced naval officer was a patient man…and an observant one as well. If the boy didn't want to talk, that was fine with him. He would be able to pick out details just by looking at the boy to figure what was his story was. However, just as Yularen was amidst of studying over the boy, he heard a frail voice break the silence.

"Are you going to put me in jail?"

The boy didn't look at him, but Yularen stared back. Disconcert by the boy's question, Yularen felt embarrassed immediately. Even if his main concern was dealing with security and corruption, it was an absurd to think of putting a little boy alone in prison.

"That depends. Do you think you belong in jail?"

Once more in a soft, weak voice, the boy whimpered out a sad, "No".

"You're a runway."

The boy nodded, his bright blue eyes swelling with new tears. Bits of the tiny sand particles fell away from his unkempt hair.

"Tatootine I'm assuming?"

Nodding again, the boy struggled to hide his tears.

"I didn't mean to. I was trying to hide. I thought I was being chased and so I hid behind some boxes on the ship. But I couldn't get off and the people on the ship found me," The boy's voice cracked as tears finally streamed down his wind burned cheeks. "I'm sorry. I was scared. I'm really sorry."

Yularen watched the boy wipe his face with his dirt stained sleeves. The boy was shaking more than ever, sobbing uncontrollably. Feeling rather uncomfortable, Yularen turned away.

"A blanket as requested."

A local service robot held out a neatly folded, thin gray blanket, passing it on to the detention block officer before finally handing it to Yularen himself. Without further hesitation Yuleran took the blanket, unfolded it and walked over the bed.

"Here, this should warm you up a bit," Yularen spoke as he gently wrapped the blanket around the Tatootine runaway.

The boy didn't utter a sound, yet the glassy look in his blue eyes whispered Yularen a shy note of gratitude. The detention block officer looked back at Yularen, his face serious with a hint of confusion crossed over. Yularen sighed.

"I'll take him."

The officer looked back at Yularen in bewilderment as though he didn't hear the senior officer correctly.

"Sir, " the officer stepped forward, lowering his voice to whisper. "Are you sure about this?"

Yularen stiffened his neck as he looked over from the officer to the three stromtroppers. The officer only managed to stare back at Yularen with widen eyes. For a quick, almost unnoticeable moment Yularen caught his eyes flicker away from him. Even the three escort stormtroopers seemed be to staring at Yularen in shock.

"Why not? I'm not getting any younger. I always wanted a son," the colonel spoke

Yularen, being as dedicated as he was to his career, never had taken the chance to settle down. He looked over to the boy with thought. He knew it wouldn't be an easy task to raise a child, but he was welcoming to the challenge. Turning back to the detention cell officer, Yularen raised a brow to everyone's silence.

"Well seeing as there is no real objection to the adoption, I would like to the take the boy with me," Yularen smiled over the boy, holding out a hand. "Come on. No need to be scared."

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes. Yularen swore he could see every bit of the child's emotion swirl within those blue eyes. There was fear for a second but Yularen saw it overcome by the need for warmth as the boy gently took his hand. Leaning in, Yularen pulled the boy up having the sand sprinkled child wrap his small arms about his neck and his skinny legs about his waist.

It disturbed Yularen to feel how light the boy was.

* * *

The prison officers had the boy released into the colonel's custody and soon after the colonel took off to the officer's residency section. The boy didn't say a word during the whole trip to Yularen's apartment. Not that it necessarily bothered Yularen but he thought young boys were usually talkative. But the sand covered boy only kept quiet as he hugged his arms around the colonel's neck.

The enlisted and the officers all about him gave Yularen a mix of amused and confused stares upon seeing the boy in his arms. Passing stormtroppers turned their head towards the pair. Even the stormtroppers that escorted him continued to seem baffled. But all that was over once Yularen opened the door to his apartment.

The apartment was spacious, clean and orderly. The light automatically turned on to his presence and Yularen, still carrying the boy, walked into his bedroom. He stood for a minute awkwardly wondering where to set the boy down, being that he child was practically snowing sand as he moved. Quickly as the thought came, Yularen grabbed for a towel and placed it upon the bed before having the child sit.

The boy looked up at him through groggy eyes. Yularen brushed a hand through the child's bangs.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet. Let's get you something to eat and a bath."

Yularen set out to have a bath running. Luckily he had his escorts ordered to bring over food and a medical droid before he left into his apartment. Taking a moment, the colonel let out a heavy sigh as he leaned against the tub. It hadn't occur to him he never exactly been around children before, so for once the colonel saw himself inexperienced.

The bathtub filled quickly and Yularen judged the water temperature as prefect. He stepped out into his bedroom, pulling the boy up into his arms once more. Once in the bathroom, he set the boy down.

"No need to be shy, we're both boys," spoke the Yularen as he helped the boy pull off his filthy Tatoonine clothing. Quietly, the colonel couldn't help but bite his lips in concern as each garment stripped off revealed the various scratches that covered the boy's body. Counting the number of ribs the boy had only added to the colonel's many concerns.

Holding the boy by his arms, Yularen eased the boy into the tub. At first the boy seemed surprised by the water and almost afraid. But as Yularen gently lowered the runaway, the child became eager to submerge himself. Yularen smirked seeing the boy's eyes widen stare. It appeared the boy never been in a tub of water before.

Yularen went on to pour water over the boy's head, the kid's blonde shaggy hair falling flat to the water. The Tatooine runaway glanced over at him, watching the colonel for a moment before staring back down at the now murky water.

* * *

The colonel stood off to the side as the medical droid looked the boy over. He had finished bathing the child in time to find some service droids delivering a meal. Within a short period of time, a medical droid came through.

"Everything about the boy is healthy. Just some slight dehydration. The cuts are minor and should heal without any problems."

"Thank you, that will be all," Yularen spoke as he dismissed the droid before returning his attention to the boy who now sat on the bed wrapped in a white, oversized bathrobe.

"Hopefully they will have your clothes cleaned and fixed up by the tomorrow," Yularen announced to the boy. "In the meantime, I'm afraid the bathrobe will have to make do."

The boy shifted, wiggling himself in the large robe. Yularen couldn't help but notice that the shy runaway kept avoiding direct eye contact with him.

"I suppose you can sleep here on my bed."

The boy didn't look up. Crossing his arms, Yularen walked over to him, kneeling before him. Yularen didn't say anything, only just studied the youngling's tired face.

"Are you going to send me back to Tatooine?"

Yularen tilted his head to the side, trying to meet with the runaway's eyes. He lowered his eyes for moment, rethinking what the boy had just asked him. For once Yularen wasn't exactly sure to say at an exact moment. But reading the boy's glazed over stare, Yularen sensed what was once home for the boy wasn't always truly a home. He could only imagine life on such a lifeless, arid planet.

"Well-," Yularen paused. It dawned on him he had never gotten the runaway's name. Stumbling for brief second, Yularen pushed the identity matter aside for the time being. "-you're asking me of something that is a bit out of my…abilities."

Still refusing to met Yularen's eyes, the boy lower his eyes to the ground between them. Yularen swallowed.

"Do you want to go back?"

For the first time in the hours the imperial colonel and the Tatooine runaway spent together, the sandy haired child finally spoke more than just sentence.

"I miss my aunt and even my uncle, but I don't miss Tatooine. I hate it there! There's nothing but sand and bad people there!"

Yularen scooped the boy up into his arms as he pulled the blanket of his bed back. He could see the boy's eyes are heaving with tears and exhaustion. Lying the boy down and pulling the blanket over his small frame, Yularen sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed his hands through the blonde's hair, combing his long bangs to the side and away from his face. For once the colonel didn't have to keep a stern and serious look on his face for someone.

"Don't you think you're aunt and uncle miss you?"

Tears flooded into the child's eyes. The boy spoke between sobs.

"A-Aunt Bearu is always nice...but Uncle O-Owen is always mean. He won't ever l-l-let me do anything...He yells at me for no reason. H-H-He won't even tell me who my d-dad was-"

Yularen wiped the tears off the wind burnt cheeks of the orphan. He felt a mix of pity, bewilderment and a bit of admiration towards the boy. It took bravery to and a bit of foolishness to leave home. However the Tatooine runaway before him was different. Yularen knew children were more likely to act on impulse yet most children figure running away wasn't the best idea in the first place. Never the less, whatever happened between the boy and his uncle must have been harsh Yularen thought.

Tucking the blanket around the boy, Yularen was finally able to make full eye contact with the boy. Even if he wanted to know more on the Tatooine orphan's background, he figured he shouldn't push him for answers. He smiled at the youngling before getting up.

"I think it would be best if you got some rest-" Yularen blinked in remembrance to an earlier thought. "But before I leave, I don't believe I ever got your name," Yularen brought himself down to the child's eye level. "I am Colonel Wullf Yularen of the Imperial Navy."

For a moment the Yularen was afraid the child wouldn't answer him. The boy stared at him with his sunken eyes before letting his eyes fall away from the colonel's face.

"My name's Luke. Luke Skywalker."


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1: The Meeting

_**Part One**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Meeting**

* * *

Fourteen-year-old Luke Skywalker waited in the Imperial Starship's main subway. He stood off to the side by a tall metal column, leaning against its sleek surface, arms crossed, wearing a black and grey high collar leather jacket with a pair slim dark grey pants, tucked into a matching pair of black, calve-high combat boots. A train departed behind him causing the air to stir. Luke felt his hair ruffle in the sudden gust and he reached out a hand to his bangs. Unlike the long shaggy hair Luke had when he was little, he now had his hair cut military style, though he kept the top longer than the sides. Alongside the teen's hair were about two shades darker than it was when he was younger.

Luke felt a little out of place, despite being a junior cadet enrolled in an Imperial military school. He watched as officers alike hopped from train to train and pour down and up the subway stairs. Black armored stormtroppers guarded the area, one of them eyeing Luke as he stood waiting.

Earlier he had to show his identification card to be allowed into the station. It wasn't unusual for officers to have civilians with them, however it was rare. Imperial starships were strictly military. Only authorized military officials and troops were allowed to live on the ships. Few officials were able to have visitor passes granted to their civilian guests.

Luke smirked. It was lucky for him to know the officer he knew.

A train pulled up before Luke. He stood up away from the column, eyes scanning in anticipation.

"Wullf!"

An older man with neatly combed graying brown hair and a trimmed mustache dressed in a white officer's uniform had stepped out of the train and immediately turned to Luke with wide eyes.

"Luke?" Imperial Colonel Wullf Yularen pulled Luke in for a hug, his tone angry at first but quickly subsided to relief. "What are you doing here?"

Luke pulled away from the embrace as the two made their way for the stairs.

"I figured I should surprise you," said the teenager with a wide grin, his blue eyes shinning with quiet mischief.

Wullf stared down at Luke, nodding his head, despite his smile.

"As much as a pleasure it is to see you Luke," Wullf spoke slowly. "I would rather you stay within the living section of the ship."

"I understand," Luke sighed. "But since it's my first day back it didn't seem fitting I wait for you to return while I sat alone in the apartment. "

Wullf chuckled.

"Luke, I just want you to remember you're on the Imperial Starship _Executor, _this isn't a ship to run about-"

Luke rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know," the teen looked back up at the aging colonel. "This isn't just any ship. This ship is the main command ship of the whole Imperial Navy."

The Imperial colonel smiled over at Luke before pulling him for side hug, tousling his hair about.

"How is school treating you?"

Rolling his eyes again Luke, laughed.

"It' fine. The teachers' are boring as usual."

* * *

Luke sat, eating his lunch as he watched Wullf working on a datapad. It didn't surprise Luke to see the colonel working outside his workplace. Ever since the teen was little and first adopted by the man, Luke never seen a day pass by that the officer didn't work.

Slightly annoyed by his officer's busyness, the teen threw a small pea against Wullf's chest. Wullf, in response to the pea thrown, glared over his datapad at Luke.

"It's always work with you," Luke commented with sly grin.

Sighing the colonel set his datapad down.

"Luke-"

"My uncle was always about work," Luke lowered his eye as he spoke, poking at his food with a fork. "He always talked about the farm and that I would one day take it over when he got old."

Luke stabbed at the vegetable mix on his plate.

"Luke," Wullf stared over at Luke with a soft frown. Luke met his eyes and the colonel gave the boy a gentle smile. "You know I'm busy."

The young teen slumped forward, folding his arms onto the table as he reached for a his cup of blue milk before taking a slip of it. He set the cup down and Wullf let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" Luke asked, lifting a brown.

"You have quiet a mustache. It was about time you went through puberty."

Reddening, Luke brought up a hand to wipe off his apparent blue-milk 'mustache'. Glaring at the officer before him, Luke finally let out a laugh and Wullf smiled in amusement. Luke felt his cheeks redden further as his friend kept on staring at him with a gentle grin.

"What?" Luke asked a second time.

Wullf waved a hand.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking how much you changed since I first met you."

Luke stared back at the officer with cornered smile. It had been months since they saw each other. Luke went off to school during that time and Wullf kept on with his work. That was how life between the two become since Wullf adopted Luke and enrolled him in school. Whenever school was issued a break, Luke was always brought over to wherever Wullf was stationed. Unfortunately the breaks were always shorter than the months of school.

Aside from wishing the breaks were longer, Luke however didn't mind constant traveling. He enjoyed the shifting, yet stable changes in his life. It was what he had always wanted: a chance to have adventures.

However the new life came with a cost.

"_Are you going to send me back to Tatooine?"_

Wullf was trying to meet his eyes. He could remember seeing Wullf's brows furrows in thought.

"_Well…you're asking me of something that is a bit out of my abilities."_

Luke wanted to go back home then, yet at the same time his ten-year-old self didn't. A lot of things swarmed his head when Wullf had looked at him. Sympathy and compassion gave a depth to the colonel's eyes, but Luke refused to meet his eyes then. He felt silly and helpless as he had sat on Wullf's bed. He remembered how he kept seeing tears glass over his vision.

He had wanted to go back home because everything suddenly felt strange and unfamiliar to him. He remembered how badly he wanted to run back to his aunt and uncle. But he thought of Uncle Owen and how angry Owen would have been at him for running away.

And then he thought of Aunt Beru and her warm smile and her sad pale sky blue eyes. She was always caring of him, comforting him whenever he got a heavy scolding from Owen. He could almost remember the soft feel of her dress when he cried against her. The way she cooed Luke to hush as she bent down to hold him-

Luke cried a lot during his first few weeks abroad the Imperial starship. He missed home terribly but Wullf told him he couldn't take him back. It wasn't possible for the Imperial officer being that he wouldn't exactly have a way to take Luke back even if he wanted to. Luke understood what the colonel said, but Luke was little and scared. He felt bad whenever he had broke into tears around Wulf. He didn't mean to make Wullf feel guilty, considering all Wullf could do at those delicate moments was to hold him and comfort him the best he could.

"What's so important anyways?" Luke spoke at he pointed at Wullf's datapad with his fork.

"Sending out messages concerning improving security," the Imperial colonel replied without removing his sights of the datapad's screen.

"You know, I sometimes wonder how someone like you managed to tolerate someone like me," Luke commented, half-jokingly. "With me having trespassed onto an Imperial starship illegally."

Wullf raised a brow as a smirk made way on his face.

"You were lucky you were a small child," face still focused on the datapad, Wullf cocked his head. "Plus, you impressed me by sneaking on to a Imperial cargo without getting noticed."

* * *

Luke and Wullf made their way down the stairs of the ship's main subway. Every officer within range greeted the colonel as should. A few officers turned to look at Luke, but most didn't bother to notice him. Only the stormtroppers bothered to bore their eyes into Luke's skull. It didn't matter that the teen was with the head of the Imperial Security Bureau; almost every other guard stared Luke down.

"You should head to the apartment. I have a lot of work to complete," Wullf stated as he came to a stop a meter before the edge of the rail tracks. Luke grabbed the sleeve of his friend's uniform. A guard nearby turned to watch.

Wullf met with Luke's eyes and Luke released his grip on the Imperial colonel's sleeve.

"How long will you be out?" Luke asked quietly.

Wullf let out a breath.

"It may be some time, Luke. I have a conference meeting later today. Lord Vader will be there. I'm sure he will want to know-"

Luke's eyes widened with excitement at the sith lord's name.

"Darth Vader will be there?"

"Luke, I have told you of these conference meetings before."

Luke shook his head in agreement.

"I know, but it's just I didn't know Vader himself went to them. I always though he just spoke to everyone through a hologram video," a light bulb went off in the teen's head. "Let me come with you!"

Wullf frowned, giving the teen a stern glare.

"Absolutely not!"

"Can't I at least wait outside? Or-"

"No, Luke. "

Frowning in return, Luke looked away, slightly embarrassed to have bother asking. A moment of silence wedged between them. A train departed in the background behind the two, the sound of magnetic rails at work filling the apparent mute void. Finally Wulf broke silence as he sighed, lifting a hand to the blonde's shoulder.

"How about you come to my office? You can stay with me as I work," Yularen caught a growing smile on Luke's face. "However, when I leave to the meeting, you will remain in my office. Understood?"

Reluctant to agree, Luke nodded with a shy 'Yes, sir.'

* * *

Data after data, message after message, Wullf sat in his officer chair busying himself in a flood of work. Security malfunctions, outdated systems, improving systems, security personals clearances…all were headaches to Wullf. Yet at the same time, they were what made him love his career; the head of the Imperial Security Bureau. Such title allowed to the colonel to pride himself in all his accomplishments…

Lifting his sights away from his work, Wulf caught Luke lounging on a chair playing with his own datapad.

Taking a mental break, Wullf watched the blonde from the corner of his eyes; Luke too busy to see the watchful officer.

Wullf noticed the boy was starting to grow bit taller, now that he found Luke standing at his shoulders. In fact as the colonel studied Luke over quietly, he could see Luke was growing in many different ways. But at the same time, Luke remained the same mentally; mischievous, playful and cocky.

As much as Luke complained about his boring instructors at school during the academic year, Luke was brilliant student. He did well in many of his subjects and involved himself with many activities. The boy had a knack for tinkering with things, building and making up random gizmos and projects.

Unfortunately Luke also had a knack for tinkering with more than just technology. The boy was troublemaker.

Of course Luke never did things with the purpose of causing trouble, but most of the time the kid's adventures turned to bring about such. The prideful teen was stubborn and hardheaded at times. Wullf was hardly surprised when Luke complained of receiving detention every so now and then. At first, Luke was quiet, refusing to return arguments and fights. But as the boy grew older, he began to do the opposite. Luke was never the one to start a fight, but pick one with him, Luke was bound to return the favor.

Nevertheless, Luke was a good kid. Wullf sighed.

_Skywalker._

It wasn't that it was an usual last name to hear, but it was defiantly a rare one. And what Luke had told Wullf years before, the name was uncanny.

_Anakin Skywalker._

That wasn't a name the Imperial colonel had heard in years. He could still remember that unorthodox Jedi with his signature smirk…

Wullf stood away from his desk, Luke glancing up at the officer in response to the sudden movement.

"Luke, I will be leaving for the meeting now. You are not to leave this office."

Luke eyes fell as a visible frown appeared on his face.

"Yes, sir," the teenage replied in a somber tone.

Wullf stood still for second, studying Luke over before feeling content with the teen's reply.

"It may be awhile before I'm back, just as a warning."

"I know," Luke answered indifferently.

Narrowing his eyes for brief moment, Wullf shook his head. He just prayed Luke wasn't going to pull another foolhardy scheme.

Quickly the Imperial colonel made his way out of his office, letting his door slide shut behind him. Without turning, Wullf spoke to his two officer guards in voice barely above a whisper.

"Make sure Luke doesn't try anything ludicrous."

* * *

Half an hour passed since Wullf left. Luke sat about, playing games and reading comics on his datapad. A guard came in once, checking up on him, asking if he needed anything. Luke nodded a 'no', continuing to play with his datapad.

Luke slumped forward in his chair.

He was bored.

Another ten minutes passed and a guard walked in checking up on the teen again. Luke laid face up at the ceiling, datapad held above his face as he browsed through a catalog of spaceships. The guard stared at the boy on the ground for a second before disappearing once more behind the closed office doors. Luke let out a sigh as he brought his datapad to his chest.

Luke really wanted to go to that conference meeting.

* * *

A heaviness in the aura of the room lifted upon Lord Vader's departure from the large meeting room. Every officer in the room went into the position of at ease before gathering their things. Everyone glanced at one another. There were noticeable rivalries that went on and then there were alliance between others. But hardly anyone said a word to each other.

Two long hours were spend discussing future plans for the Empire's biggest super weapon; the Death Star. As the battle station neared full completion, protocols had be announced; one of those being security.

Wullf had been to the battle station many times before, but soon the Imperial colonel was to be moved to a new office within the super weapon. The Deathstar was beyond anything the colonel had imagined. The super weapon was the size of a small moon. Everything had to be looked over and organized and reorganized. More ISB personal had to be move from station to station. Everything had to be perfected. The Emperor demanded it as did Lord Vader.

As the high ranking officials made their way back to their stations, Wullf kept wondering if was he was biting off more than he could chew. _Nonsense, _Wullf thought. _There was a reason the Emperor himself appointed you head of the Imperial Security Bureau._

Making the long trip back to his office, Wullf was startled to find a familiar figure outside his door.

_"Colonel Yularen."_

Wullf came to a halt, nodding a small bow immediately.

"Lord Vader."

* * *

Luke sat on his chair uncomfortably. Several times in the past few minutes he kept shifting and shivering. He had brought his hands up to his arms, holding himself. It was the first time Luke ever experienced these random bouts of chills.

Something about the environment felt...off.

Luke wasn't going to brush away the feeling as nothing. He was all too aware of his own sensitivity to the world around him. Luke wasn't sure how he was to explain his strange gift; to him it like the world around him whispered hints in his head. He knew it sounded bizarre to hear he could pick up information without anyone telling him. Uncle Owen had thought so. Owen thought Luke was lying.

Ever since the incident when Luke was six and he found his uncle's missing screwdriver under the couch, Luke never spoke a word of his talent. Not even to Wullf. Luke was fearful. He knew Wullf would never call Luke a flat out liar, but Luke wasn't exactly going to accept criticism.

The office door slid open.

_"-apologies Lord Vader on keeping you waiting."_

Within mere seconds the teenage heard _'Vader'_ escape Wullf's mouth, Luke shot up out of his chair in front of the colonel's desk and went away to stand off at attention to the side, facing the wall across the room. Luke didn't dare move his eyes, his body going rigid in a mix of shock and bafflement. Luke knew Wullf was an important person within the Empire but he never imagined the dark lord to ever strode into the head of Imperial Security Bureau's himself.

"You are lucky you came when you did, Yularen," spoke the sith flatly, his voice deep and harsh toned.

Wullf and Vader finally came into Luke's view. Eyes widening in anxiety Luke felt his brain swallow in every bit of the moment happening before him.

Luke saw Wulf from the corner of his eyes make his way behind his desk, refusing to sit in the presence of the sith. Vader stood in front of the desk, tall and imposing.

As though someone vacuumed the air out of the room, Luke felt everything blur around him. Only thing that came to focus was the sith standing in front of him. It took him a moment to realize he was holding in his breath when suddenly the dark lord turned to stare directly towards him.

Nothing was spoken that very moment. Just the two staring back at one another.

Luke felt his legs weaken as they shook under Vader's sights. And then it hit Luke; it was Vader's presence he had been sensing. Frighten and draining of all blood from his face, Luke held his eyes up at Vader's mask. Weakly yet doing his best to hide his uneasiness, Luke managed to let out shaky but confident greeting.

"L-Lord Vader. It is an honor."

Vader's eyes didn't leave Luke, or so Luke assumed they didn't. The teenager couldn't tell; all he saw was his own reflection looking back at him in the eye lens of Vader's mask.

"Who is _this_?" Vader questioned taking a step towards Luke.

Wullf gave a sly smile.

"Luke," Luke swore he heard a quick hesitation in Wullf's voice. "Luke Skywalker. He is a student that I took under my wing a few years ago."

Vader continued to stare down at Luke. Only the deep and slow breathing from Vader's respirator filled the room. Unsure whether he should move or not, Luke remained frozen as his pupil-shrunken blue eyes kept locked on to the tall dark figure standing in front of him. Wullf cleared his throat.

"Luke, Lord Vader and I have some important matters to discuss privately."

The words rang hollowly in Luke's ears, but he nodded silent relief.

"Yes, sir," Luke returned his attention to Vader. "Good evening Lord Vader."

By a miracle from the heavens, Luke's legs regained movement and the teen was quick to dismiss himself from the office.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 2: Watched

Quick author's note, sorry guys about the long wait. I have been really busy lately, but luckily it's spring break! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Always great to know you guys are enjoying the story!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Watched**

* * *

Everything felt disturbingly quiet as Luke found himself standing amidst a dense swamp forest. He could hardly see far beyond the thick trees and vegetation, the air clouded in heavy fog. The night did very little help improve the lighting. Luke began to look around, the sense of being watched pricking his skin. Faint whispering began to encircle him.

As quickly as he heard the whispering, Luke saw a tall, dark shadow cross behind him within the forest. Though feeling heavily defenseless, the teen snapped into a stance, fists up in front of him. The inaudible whispering started to reach a peak before falling into a sudden hush. Only the rustling of the leaves were heard in the forest's wind.

Luke spun around to look to his rear. Nothing but the trees stared back at him. Grabbing his arms, Luke began to feel cold again. He fell to his knees, leaning over himself. Everything around him felt like it was slithering and alive, yet at the same time everything felt still and dead.

"_Son."_

Quick. Singular. Dense. Luke froze. The voice...he recognized it. Robotic and inhuman. Heavy and loud.

Luke sensed the shadow standing right behind him. He could hear the crunching of the grass under metal boots. The sway of thick cloth with a gust. He didn't move, his eyes fixed at the mossy ground beneath him. He could hear the figure approaching closer, it's steps steady and patience.

He wanted to scream.

* * *

_"Luke!"_

It was standard late night hours as Luke sat upright on his bed, breathing heavily. Wullf stood at the teen's bedroom doorway, concern crossing his face as he watched the blond. He ran over as soon as he could from the apartment's living-room. It was the fourth time that week Wullf had found Luke screaming awake during his sleep.

Sighing, Wullf walked into the room before sitting by the foot of Luke's bed as the bedroom's lights lit up the space automaticly. Luke didn't look over.

"We don't have to talk about it," Wullf glanced over at the boy. The aging colonel wasn't blind to the look of distress Luke displayed. "but I can do my work in here if you like."

Luke shook his head.

"I'm fine. I-I don't know why I'm keep having these dreams. It's not a big deal, Wullf."

Wullf stared at the young teen who sat dressed in a white tank top, both of his hands running through his matted hair. It was clear to Wullf the junior cadet was fairly embarrassed. He knew Luke thought he was too old to be having night terrors. Wulf smirked thinking it interesting how the world become more terrifying complex with age.

"It's alright, Luke. I'm not going to argue with you on this. I'm moving my work to your room."

"Wullf really-"

"End of story cadet. Don't think it doesn't bother me to hear you screaming for your life down the hall."

Luke sunk his face into his arms as he sat with his knees up, flushing. Laughing Wullf lifted himself up from the teen's bed, stopping a quick moment to tossle the kid's hair.

"Thank me later, kiddo."

* * *

Thankfully, Luke was able to eventually fall back asleep after giving in to tiredness. But when he awakened, the teen didn't feel anymore rested than he did before falling asleep. Numbly he stared down at his bed, his sheets and blanket in a twisted mess. Blinking his eyes emptily Luke glanced over to his desk, which sat adjacent to his window. Wullf had long left in what would be considered standard morning time on most planets. Luke managed to smirk seeing that Wullf took the liberty to clean his room. On top of a pile of Luke's now neatly stacked comic books, the teen found a digital note from his old friend stating:

"_Luke, please try to keep your room clean. The mess made it impossible to think in there."_

Picking up the notepad, Luke swiped left on its screen.

"_Do not do anything insipid while I am gone. You are not to leave the living quarters." _

Luke let out a groan to Wullf's messages. The man knew him to well. Setting down the notepad, Luke made his way out of his room, still dressed in a white tank and a pair of loose, grey joggers.

"_Good morning, Master Luke. How may I assist you?"_

Drowsily, Luke stared over to the black android standing before him and nodded his head.

"Just some breakfast would be nice."

Cocking its head to the side like a pet, the android followed after Luke.

"_What would you like, Master Luke?"_

"Some cereal will be fine, thanks," the teen spoke as he waved away with his right.

With that the android made it's way to the apartment's kitchen as Luke made his way to the bathroom. The lights in the hallway lit up to Luke's presence as did the bathroom's when the young teen entered it. With a swift motion the bathroom dorm slid shut and Luke went about his business. The flush of the toilet, the brushing of teeth, and the splash of cool water on skin followed suit.

Finally after wiping his face dry with a towel, Luke unlocked the bathroom's door.

"Shit!"

The android stood in front of the bathroom's doorway, staring at the Luke with its large back eyes.

"_Breakfast is ready, Master Luke."_

Luke studied the android with discomfort. He nearly toppled over backwards into the shower behind him upon opening the bathroom door, baffled by the robot's sudden appearance.

"Yes, I understand," Luke managed to mutter out, his sight glued to the service robot.

The droid didn't respond, instead it stood for a few seconds longer, watching Luke before finally stepping out of the way. Luke, shoulders tense, proceeded out of the bathroom, the door sliding shut behind him. Something felt off to the teen. Luke wasn't unfamiliar with Wulf's overprotective ways, but the android unusual behavior was beginning to become overbearing for the teen. Normally the service droid would mind it's own business after completing a command it was given. Luke studied the droid over.

Luke took a slide step, and the droid remained in the same spot with only it's head turning to follow the teen. Taking another side step Luke frowned to the android's trailing movements. Luke turned away; looking over his shoulder concluding Wullf must have reprogrammed the android's personality sometime before he left for work.

"_May I assist you, Master Luke?"_

"I'm fine."

The droid followed Luke to the breakfast table and pulled a seat out for the teen. Luke eyed the droid suspiciously.

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

"_Yes, Master Luke. However I have a package that was delivered for you. I will proceed to leave upon your desk." _

Following the android with his eyes, Luke went on to eat his cereal. A few seconds later he heard his bedroom door slide shut and open and shut once more. The android shuffled back into the teen's view, taking a seat on one of the living room's singular chairs. Luke glared at the droid in frustration. It felt ridiculous Wullf would reprogram the robot be as overprotective as it was at the moment. The teen had his share of stupidity and endangerment, so it didn't fully bothered him that Wullf would set out a droid to moniter his every movement. However it was the worse Luke knowing that Wullf didn't reprogram the droid because he was afraid Luke would do anything fractious; he reprogramed the droid because of Luke's recent restless sleeping.

Admittedly the junior cadet felt guiltly for not telling the aging officer any details of his dreams. It wasn't as though Luke didn't trust him; it was more so he was afraid of Wullf thinking Luke would need more protection and watching then the teen currently got. Already he had an obedient droid stalking his every move and guards watching him where ever he went. Alongside if Luke were waiting at any place outside the apartment, guards would constantly check up on him. Adding on all of Wullf's smothering protection, Luke overall decided he didn't have the heart to tell Wullf to cut back.

Wullf cared for Luke a great deal. He knew the Imperial Colonel never made his mission to make Luke feel weak or childish, but it never made Luke feel anything other then such. It already embarrassed Luke he was shorter than some of the human boys his age and that puberty wasn't hitting him as quickly as he liked. Lastly the constant dreams he had recently only made him feel further like a small child.

Ever since his meeting with Darth Vader, Luke had felt a growing restlessness. Constantly the dark lord would pop into the blond's head, filling him with the chills. Minor tasks such as walking down the hallways even had Luke constantly turning his head over his shoulders. Luke was on alert for every moment he entered a space. Sleeping became troublesome as the image of the dark lord sought out to haunt Luke's dreams. He knew logically it was ridiculous to be afraid of Vader considering he would most likely never run into the dark lord of the sith ever again.

Yet the dreams ate at Luke's ego. The way the teen saw his situation was a form of punishment. Since he felt powerless before Vader in person, now he was to feel powerless before him in his sleep. How bold and confident Wullf appeared to Luke as he strode in with the sith. Luke could hardly utter a word of greeting. He was far too shaken and scared stiff to even think. He could hardly breathe. Even if he had felt his face drain of any pigmentation he had, he felt a rushing blush heat his cheeks.

_"Son."_

Chewing his cereal slower than normal, Luke drifted his mind back to his latest dream. It was the first time he heard Vader speak in his dreams. But of all the words Luke figured the Imperial lord would have said, he did not expect to hear _"son"._ Mindlessly Luke circled the inside of his bowl with his spoon. Dreams never make sense Luke thought. Of all the dreams Luke had with Vader, they were in some sort of swamp forest Luke wasn't familiar with. Vader was always following him.

Watching.

* * *

The lights outside the apartment seeped through the blinds of Luke's bedroom window. Luke had finished eating his bowl of cereal and had promptly walked into his room, the android watching him from afar all the while it remained sitting in the living room. He stared down at the package that sat upon his desk. It was small and plain with nothing written upon it. A rather simple looking dark gray metal cube no larger than both of Luke's hand cupped together. Luke reached out to grab the box and immediately, sensing his fingers, the box promptly unfolded itself.

Inside it sat a slim metallic bracelet and a small communication ear device. Luke held up the two objects, holding them closely to his face. From the corner of his eyes, Luke spotted the android walk into his room.

"_Insert the communication device to your ear so that you may receive your instructions," _instructed the android towards the teen.

Disturbed Luke stared after the android before dropping his eyes down to earpiece in his hands. Despite his concerns, Luke went on to pop the device into his right ear, having it automatic hook it's metal extension behind his ear.

"_Skywalker."_

Luke felt a chill crawl down his back the moment he heard a voice come through the earpiece. It sounded of an older male's voice, low, slow and strangely gentle. It almost appeared to have spoke with some degree of difficulty, the man's voice hardly speaking over a harsh whisper.

Turning for a quick moment, Luke saw the android had left his room.

"_Listen to all the following instructions."_

Letting his eyes fall, Luke heard the voice come through once more.

"_Find a mirror. Wear the bracelet before activating it."_

Obeying the voice, Luke walked over his closet door, standing before it's full body mirror.

"_Press the bracelet's button once to activate the bracelet's function."_

Luke slipped the bracelet onto his left wrist. With it, the bracelet automatically adjusted to the width of his wrist, it's single button slowly blinking a soft blue light. Unease seeped through Luke's veins. He wanted to rip off everything and run, but a nagging voice in his thoughts persuaded him to continue to listen.

"_Blue means it is ready to be used."_

Slightly hesitant Luke pressed his right index finger upon the bracelet's only button. He saw a brief flash of light and stared into the mirror. Within seconds the hundreds of light blue lasers began to net themselves over Luke's body. Dumbfounded Luke watched the lasers quickly close the gaps between themselves over him.

Luke felt his jaw drop. Shakily Luke brought his hands to his face.

Staring back at into the mirror, stood a blond Caucasian male officer, dressed in a black officer's uniform. The officer's face was young and plain, masking Luke's blue eyes with a pair of dark grey ones.

"_There are multiple identities stored within the holo-watch. From Imperial officers to Imperial androids. The button's light will inform you of it's battery level and or status. Orange will inform you the holo-watch battery is low. Red singles damage or unable to function. Turning the button will have you switch between identities. Be aware of your surroundings. Pressing the button while the watch is activated will deactivate the watch."_

Luke pressed the button, quietly watching as his hologram identity quickly fade the image of the officer and dissipate it's thousands of lasers.

"_Now that you understand the basics of the watch. You will continue to listen to for further instructions."_

Swallowing, Luke walked out of his room. He spotted the android sitting on the couch, deactivated.

_"You will need to plan accordingly. What you will be asked to do will prove most __difficult."_

Unconsciously, the junior cadet nodded.

* * *

It wasn't until several hours passed before Wullf returned to his apartment, tired and drained. He only wanted to lie down and give way into a deep, blissful sleep. Of course silly Wullf knew he had much too much to do. He needed to start packing. Immediately by tomorrow he was to make his way to the Death Star. The announcement was one out of the blue and while he didn't mind the trip, the idea of leaving Luke alone in the apartment for the next few days picked at him.

"Luke?"

Luke popped out from his bedroom, giving Wullf a warm smile.

"Good evening, sir."

Wullf returned Luke's smile, the front door sliding shut behind him. The colonel made way for the couch before finally collapsing into it's foam like cushions.

"Is everything alright, Wullf?"

"If you're old as me, Luke, everything feels tiring," Wullf chuckled, leaning his back against the couch's straight back support. Luke grinned to the comment, nodding his head.

"Old is gold, huh?" the teen spoke jokingly, sitting upon an adjacent couch's arm..

Wullf huffed a breath out his nose.

"It has it's moments."

Luke laughed and Wullf gave a side smile. However the smile was quick to leave.

_"Good evening, Master Yularen. Would you care for something to eat and or drink?" _

Wullf saw his black metal service android approach him between the two couches. For second he thought he saw Luke's expression change; the boy seemed upset.

"Just some tea. The usual," Wullf returned his attention back to Luke, the droid shuffling away to the kitchen. "Are you feeling alright, Luke?"

Luke froze, meeting Wullf's eyes. The skin around the young cadet's eyes revealed a sunken appearance. Frowning, Wullf also noted the usual paleness to Luke's normally peach-tone skin.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You look sick and tired."

Luke got up, looking away from Wullf. The aging colonel couldn't help but think back to all the times he caught Luke screaming in the middle of his sleep. He wasn't a fool to see whatever was terrorizing Luke in his sleep was beginning to affect the boy physically, despite his disbelief with dreams and meanings. To Wullf the mind saw what stuck to it. While Luke refused to talk it, he knew to deeper level the boy's unexpected meeting with Vader had left a lasting mark on Luke.

"Well I'm fine," the boy turned to look back to Wullf. "Look, I understand you worry about me, but I'm old enough to take care of myself."

Wullf could hear the annoyance in the teen's voice. He leaned forward in his seat, staring at Luke's face.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Luke met Wullf's eyes once more.

"What? Where to?"

"I have some work to oversee in another Imperial location. It will only be for a few days."

The blond nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't want to leave me here by myself, huh?" Luke spoke with a cocked brow.

Pursing his lips, Wullf sighed. Luke was practically glaring at him, accusingly. He couldn't fight the fact the junior cadet was growing up, but it didn't mean Luke was exactly...responsible. Being in his youth, Luke was adventurous and care-free, too often lost in his own world chasing after dreams in the stars. However this time things were different. It wasn't the fact Luke was young and a child at heart that made Wullf resistant to leaving Luke alone; it was the combination with the boy's constant nightmares. Luke was losing sleep and starting to become on edge. Knowing Luke, the boy would deny the dreams were affecting him as he did many times before earlier in the week. Unfortunately for Wullf, the Imperial officer did not have much of a choice. The trip to the Death Star was of top confidentiality and no matter Luke's relationship to Wullf, the boy would not be allowed onto such a battleship.

"Actually, I am going to allow you to stay here. By yourself."

Wullf watched the junior cadet's eyes widened in unexpected joy.

"Really?" Luke asked, trying his best to mask his growing smirk.

"Yes, really," almost immediately Wullf started to regret his decision. "However, there are going to be some ground rules to be set-" Wullf felt the corner of his mouth twitch to laugh to Luke's groan, even if at the same time, he wanted to shake Luke free of the nightmares.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 3: Dreams

Author's note: Warning for some slight cursing.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Dreams**

* * *

Luke watched Wullf disappear onto a train departing towards the hanger bay where he was to leave for his secretive business trip. The two had already hugged goodbye but that didn't stop them from giving each other one last wave farewell.

"_Stay out of trouble and get some sleep," _Wullf had said before breaking their hug.

"_I'll try."_

Luke had laughed at the moment he spoke those words. It bothered him because for once he actually meant it with all seriousness.

The train doors sealed shut and soon enough the train shot off away from the station, leaving a slight stir in the cold air of the tunnels. Luke stood for a moment more before heaving a sigh. He headed for the stairs, station guards all around watching his every move.

The ride back to the living quarter took some time, considering how large the _Executor_ was. Admittedly Luke felt slightly odd riding alone in a train around so many Imperial officers. Few of the men stared at him when he first boarded the train, but none said anything to him. Most paid no mind to the teen. Luke in return sat alone in a corner, staring away at the floor.

When Luke finally returned to the apartment, he quickly unzipped his jacket and threw it onto the lounge chair before falling backwards onto the couch adjacent. Numbly he stared at the ceiling. The droid shuffled over to him, looking down at the tired teen.

Luke shifted his eyes to the droid.

"What do you want from me?" The blond asked hardly keeping the anger out of his tone.

The droid cocked its head as though it didn't fully understand Luke's statement.

"_What do you mean, Master Luke?"_

Luke felt his eyelids fall in annoyance.

"Of course, you're just a fucking droid who's stalking me all the time."

Rolling over Luke closed his eyes. And not long after, Luke drifted into sleep.

* * *

Luke stood amidst a large, rolling grassland. A wind was blowing across the land making the golden green grass bobble up and down like waves of a gentle sea. Luke shifted his feet, noting how the grass came up to his knees.

Marching forward, Luke wasn't sure why he was walking or to where he was walking. He just knew the land looked beautiful and that he wanted to run about. He glanced upwards and saw the sky; a stunning deep blue with fluffs of clouds disrupting its endless, stark color.

Luke reached a hill and stood over discovering how the hilly grassland went out for miles every way he turned. Intoxicated by the simple beauty of the land, Luke relaxed his shoulders. Then something caught the corner of his eye.

He saw someone sitting alone not far off from where he stood. Strangely enough, the clouds began to form and gray the sky above.

Curious, Luke began to make his way towards the person, the grass brushing against his legs. Upon closer inspection, Luke discovered that the person was actually a young man; human, tan skinned with long curly light brown hair. Now less than a meter away from the man, Luke stood off to the right of the man's rear noting how the man sat with his arms wrapped around his knees. He wore a dark colored outfit with blacks and dark browns.

"_Are you just going to stand there and watch me?"_

Luke jumped hearing the man's voice. He couldn't help but think the man sounded rather cocky. Shakily Luke managed to answer back.

"Sorry, I-I was just wondering if you were alright."

The man shrugged his shoulders.

"I feel lost," the man replied flatly in response.

"Oh."

Luke stared after the man, not sure what to say next. Luckily the man began to speak up again.

"I can't remember anything. Feels like I'm being crushed. Like someone threw me into a small cube and the cube keeps shrinking."

Luke pursed his lips as he bent down into the grass. Pausing Luke spotted someone standing upon a hill in the distance. He squinted his eyes and saw it was young woman in a long flowing dark blue full-sleeved dress, standing with hands to her side. Her long dark brown curls swayed in the wind. Her pale skin almost seemed glowing.

"Who is that?" Luke asked. "She beautiful."

The man titled his head almost dreamily.

"I don't know, but I love her."

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

Embarrassed, the man shook his head.

"I can't. I'm scared."

Luke looked upwards and saw the clouds twist and gray. In sudden realization, the teen's eyes widen in amazement; the clouds were reflecting the man's emotions. Even the woman seemed to take note of the sky changing appearance, but she didn't say anything. Luke felt like she didn't need to. Her eyes spoke volumes of compassion and kindness. The wind blew again and Luke could see white flowers fly away from her neat curls.

"I think she wants you to go talk to her."

The man stood up angrily as Luke felt himself shrink in the man's tall presence.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

Luke shrunk further back upon his outburst. While he still had yet to see the man's face, the young junior cadet felt bursts of frustration soak the air around the man. The whole time he had kept his back to Luke. Only for brief seconds the Luke could catch the sides of the man's face. At this point blue of the sky ceased to exist and the clouds mashed together in a never-ending blanket of dark gray. Luke could see the man was cuffing his fists into a tight grip. For a moment he thought the man wasn't going to say anything.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt her."

Luke's felt his eyes widening in response to hearing the softness in the man's voice. He was sure the man was on the verge of tears.

There was a cackle of thunder and finally the clouds gave way to rain, letting its dark gray color lighten in release.

Suddenly without much of a thought, Luke got up and started running in the direction of the woman. The land was starting to flood and the rain was pouring hard. Glancing down for moment, Luke saw the water had rose mid-calve.

Another flash of lightening and Luke looked forward once more. She was gone.

Baffled, Luke turned and saw the man also had disappeared. He stopped at the foot of the hill, collapsing onto his knees, the water now sitting mid-chest as he sat; the tips of the grass still well visible. The rain began to lighten.

As sudden as the events occurred, Luke in felt as though he were sitting for much longer. He didn't mind it but he soon felt a familiar coldness crawl through his being. Turning he froze and sat eyes fixed.

Vader stood in the water across from Luke, his cape drenched in the water, sitting like a black robe on the sith. Luke knew Vader was returning his stare.

For the first time, Luke found himself regaining something he hadn't felt in a long while. With growing courage, the teen pulled himself up and stood. The two of them kept their sights on one another, the rain blowing sideways against them.

* * *

A shock went through Vader's entire being as he snapped his eyes open. He felt himself shake and brought a hand to cup his temple. The meditation chamber in which he sat in felt like it was spinning. His head throbbed with a horrible migraine. The blind white of the inside of the chamber did little to comfort his damaged vision.

The dreams were tormenting him beyond the realms of which he thought he could handle. Luke Skywalker appeared in every one of them. And in every one of them Luke was scared of him.

Luke would always fall to the floor, holding himself, never wanting to look at Vader. The sith could felt Luke's aura lace cold and shrink away.

But the last dream was different. Almost all his dreams consisted of being within a dark forested swamp terrain. Instead Vader found himself standing amidst flooding grassland. He had stood by hill, his boots drowned in the clear water. Meters away Luke had been standing and met his eyes with a piercing boldness that left Vader kneeling before the teen. Though either way, Luke, standing or not, would have left the Imperial lord kissing the ground before him.

Vader could still feel the fear rolling off from Luke, but to much lesser degree. Rather he sensed that Luke was pulling a newfound courage to the surface.

He walked towards Luke, the child freezing immediately. Their eyes watched each other; their curiosity pulling one another to each other.

Finally Vader stood mere centimeters from the young cadet. Luke's eyes fell once before becoming fixed on the dark lord's mask. Nothing was said. Vader kneeled.

The rain hushed and Vader could feel Luke's stare penetrating his helmet.

"_Why?" _ Luke had asked.

_Why? _Vader never answered the boy's question. Luke had vanished before the sith managed to utter another word. And with Luke's sudden absence, the dream ended.

Vader closed his eyes, exhaling a breath. He had seen the young blond as clear as glass.

Whole storm of emotions whirled within Vader whenever he thought of Luke. Confusion, sadness and anger were the most predominate. The memory of Padme's body being carried through the streets of Theed came back to him in painful flashes.

She had been pregnant.

The dream that had Vader chasing for a cure for his beloved so many years ago filled his mind. Padme was screaming and crying during childbirth. She called out to him. She was dying.

But he never saw what become of the child. Had it been possible the child survived?

Luke's face popped into his mind. Even if his helmet limited his vision, Vader could see the blue to the boy's wide eyes; the tan to his skin; the blonde in the child's hair. Luke looked like…Anakin.

Luke Skywalker looked like Anakin Skywalker. Yet Luke held faint traces of Padme's aura. The lost soft, rosy, warm, gentle-

A sudden pop broke the silence. Vader opened his eyes, discovering he had crippled the handles of his chair.

* * *

Luke laid face-up towards his bedroom ceiling as he lounged on his bed. He held the metallic watch above his face, staring blankly at it. Since his latest dream earlier that day, Luke had a burning feeling simmering in his stomach.

He couldn't help but think back about the man and the woman in from his dream. The two left him feeling somber. He felt helpless to them, watching how they had a longing for one another.

Luke scratched at his collarbone. Vader had been in his dream too.

It was the first time Luke had dared to face to the sith within his dreams. Strikingly enough, Luke felt the same sadness he had felt for the couple the moment he meet Vader's glaze.

However nothing had prepared the young cadet for what Vader did moments before he woke up.

Luke remembered standing still as Vader approached him from across the flooding grassland, the rain pouring sideways. Vader kept marching his way over across the land until final stopping an arm's length away from him. Luke had shifted his eyes momentarily before staring back up at Vader's mask. He didn't let break his stare from then on.

Groaning, Luke sat upright in his bed, facing his headboard. He felt his stomach flutter about uncomfortably. Thinking back to the dream kept making him feel…nervous?

Vader had kneeled before him in the dream.

The Empire's second in command, a sith lord was kneeling before him. Luke didn't know how to react. In all truthfulness, Luke wanted to yell at him if weren't for the fact he was terrified of being stabbed with the sith's lightsaber. For a whole week he was losing sleep to Vader, or rather his imagination's duplicate of Vader. Beside all of the above, Luke felt weird and out of place having watched someone so powerful shrink in front of him so humbly. It almost made him feel guilty of some crime he wasn't aware he had committed.

Luke hugged his pillow against his fluttering stomach.

"_Are you alright, Master Luke?"_

Shyly looking over to his bedroom's doorway, Luke nodded.

"I-I don't know. Just go away. Please."

The android nodded in compliance to the young cadet's wishes and left to tend to the rest of the apartment. Luke, however was left staring at his doorway. The watch still held in his right, Luke slipped it on to his left. He got up and pulled the matching earpiece out of his desk's drawer.

He activated the watch and immediately switched into the blonde, plain-faced officer dressed in black. Checking in his mirror, the teen twitched a quiet smirk; satisfied to know the digital identity was fully covering his physical self.

Stepping out his doorway, Luke turned to see the android was shuffling about the living room, tidying the couches. It paused for a moment, studying Luke over.

"_Good evening, Master Luke__."_

Luke saw the android return to tending the couches as though nothing significant had happened. It was aware of the different identities; Luke was now sure of this.

The android sensed Luke continued stare.

"_May I assist you, Master Luke?"_

"No, thank you," Luke spoke politely, looking after the front door. "I'm just going to get some fresh air."

Luke deactivated the identity and left for a walk.

* * *

The next two days went by and Luke didn't have any more dreams. He sat at his desk, holding the holo-watch out in front of him. He studied it over, feeling uneasy with it. Finally after a full fives minutes Luke decided to slip the device on to his left wrist, anxiously staring as the watch adjusted to the width of his arm. Following soon after, he pulled out the matching earpiece and listened as the piece automatically adjusted to the fit of his ear.

Luke quickly made his way to the front door, dismissing Wullf's android before it managed to utter a word. Now standing in the private front porch of the apartment, Luke quickly activated the holo-watch, once more becoming the plain-faced officer.

He looked around scoping out his surroundings. The area where Wullf had his apartment was fairly private and comfortable. Yet like the rest of the _Executor, _the area was metallic, gray and cold.

Luke made his way down a set of stairs and headed straight for the ship's rail station.

* * *

It felt funny to Luke that none of the station guards had paid any mind to him. He waited there near a platform next to all the other officers. Feeling rather stiff, Luke didn't speak a work; just smiling somewhat forcefully when an officer looked at him.

A train pulled up and officers spilled out from the train. Luke waited nervously as he let the officers that had been waiting on the platform around him board first. Finally after watching the last officer before him, the young teen in disguise boarded the train. However to his discomfort, he saw many of the seats were taken. Luke let out a mental sigh as he shuffled to towards a standing pole within the back area of the car.

The doors of the train slid shut and within seconds the train pulled forward. Slyly Luke shifted his eyes away from the ground to his current surrounding.

None of the officers seemed interested in one another aside from a pair towards the front whom were chatting. Others sat studying off and sending reports through their datapads. A couple like Luke sat staring at the ground or out the windows. A few had their eyes closed, resting.

Luke started to wonder if what he were doing was a good idea in the first place. If he were to be caught impersonating an officer, Luke might as well start thinking of ways of explaining himself. Either way Wullf would have his ass.

Luke shook himself. The thought of simply Wullf, overseeing commander of security for the Empire, ever finding out that he had decided to sneak out of the living quarter section of the ship made the teen's stomach squirm. What was he tell Wullf if he were to be caught?

_"Hey Wullf, I was bored and decided to follow my guts and take on an adventure that will probably result in something ridiculously __ludicrous. Also I'm slightly scared shitless because we are possibility being stalked. No, correction. I am being stalked."_

The young cadet knew what he were doing was insane, irrational, and plain stupid. He was listening to the instructions from an ear device from a mysterious package. Unfortunately, Luke had his hands tied; whoever had sent the package had a keen interest in Luke.

Wullf's android programming had been rewired to where the Luke was constantly watched about the apartment. The apartment's security cameras were even told to be adjusted if need be or so was Luke told by the voice. None of it made sense for the young student. Luke did his best to recall of all the people he had recently came by but no one of any significance dotted his mind. Luke worried on the possibility he was secretly a target for someone as a way for them to reach Wullf.

While he wasn't sure of the dangers, Luke was careful to place a small blaster and his personal pocket knife in his inner jacket pockets. Though truthfully, Luke was more worried if Wullf were to ever figure out that the teen had managed to get hold of one of the colonel's blasters.

Staring out the window, Luke thought back to everything the voice from the earpiece had said.

"_Wait within the hallway leading to the Conference room. You will know who I am when I cross you."_

Luke glanced at his reflection in window. For a moment he had forgotten he still wearing the holo-identity.

"_No one is to know of this. A slip-up will be most undesirable. I am aware of your abilities so I trust you will know what would be most wise for you in this situation. Trust your feelings." _

Wullf would surely think Luke was insane.


	5. Part 1 Chapter 4: Real

Author's note: Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. Classes suck, but I want make real money one day so eh. Anywho, you all enjoy! Thanks for the support and reviews. Y'all are awesome! Expect more chapters this summer!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Real**

* * *

_"Not with the waterworks again."_

Ten year old Luke sat on Wullf's bed, his big blue eyes glassed over in freshly forming tears. Wullf sitting next to him swung an arm about the tiny boy, hugging the youngling close.

"For someone from a sand planet, you sure have a lot of water in you," Wullf lightly joked, tousling the boy's hair. Glancing down he could see the tears roll down the child's windburn cheeks.

"It's okay to miss home, Luke," Wullf spoke, cupping the blond's face, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "It's tough, but you made a choice when you ran away. You should consider yourself lucky in a lot of ways."

Wullf smiled warmly to watching the child wrapped his arms around his waist. But Luke had bit his lips in attempt to hold back his tears.

"Perhaps one day, Luke…I can help you find your home."

* * *

_"I see you have arrived."_

Luke stared up at Vader with widen eyes. The sith had spoke to him without having to peer down at him, his voice loud yet quiet and personal. Vader was exactly the way Luke remembered him; frightening, tall and mysterious. The teen swallowed in discomfort.

"Of course, M'lord," Luke responded shakily, but politely. He followed after the dark lord into the small elevator. Within seconds, Luke felt incredibly short in comparison to Vader.

_You are nervous?_

Luke felt his neck twitch to the sudden voice in his head. The voice sounded exactly of that of the voice from the earpiece.

Every moment that lead to Luke meeting the dark lord flashed like mere seconds. Luke wanted to grab at his stomach, the constant fluttering within his organ hardly ever ceasing. The robotic breathing of the sith did anything but to ease Luke's anxieties.

Only a little over an hour before Luke had gotten off the train and onto on of the ship's highest and most spacious station. Luke had stumbled around, mouth agape to the vastness of the stop. Everywhere officers walked about, Luke lost in a sea of grey and black uniforms.

The voice had continued to speak into Luke's ear, directing the boy to take a flight of stairs to his right. When Luke finally left the rail station, he found himself within a large hallway. He was supposed to wait.

Luke cuffed at his sweat-drenched palms. Minutes went by until Luke's attention was diverted by a hard tap to the side of his left boot. The blue-eyed teen stared down and saw a mouse droid continuously ramming against his boot.

_"Follow it."_

Slightly annoyed, Luke obeyed the voice from the earpiece and followed the droid. It felt like hours until Luke finally reached his final destination.

The mouse droid left in the opposite direction, leaving the teen to stare ahead to the spot next to the elevator.

_"Wait."_

Luke had stood next to the door of the elevator at parade rest, staring straight ahead into the hallway before him, keeping his bearing to the best of his abilities. He stood in the very conference hallway he had begged Wullf so many times in the past to let him in.

Everything felt like it was moving slowly around the young junior cadet. Only a quarter of an hour passed before distant chatter and footsteps filled the hallway. Then the sounds became louder and more distinct until it all to came a sudden hush.

The pupils in the Luke's eyes shrank in response as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on ends. He stood still as he watched a similar dark lord make his way down the hallway. Heartbeat racing, Luke popped to attention as the sith came within six paces.

Now Luke stood next to the very dark lord himself. Quietly Luke found it odd that someone as high ranking as Vader, strode about without any sort of escorts. However it even more peculiar Vader had asked Luke to join him. Though still very much in shock when Vader had spoke to him, Luke immediately understood what was the reality; Vader, the Empire's second in command, had sent for him.

Luke thought over what the voice had asked him.

_You are nervous?_

The tone was strange. It wasn't menacing or spiteful. Instead it was laced in curiosity and even a hint of cautiousness. Even then, Luke's body held stiff. It wasn't even a question whether he was nervous.

The elevator continued to descend and nothing was said between the two. Only Vader's robotic breathing and Luke's softer, uneasy breathing filled the silent void. Finally the elevator came to a halt. The elevator's door swung open and revealed a large, dimly red-lit hallway. Vader stepped out and turned to signal Luke to follow. Hesitantly Luke nodded and stepped after the dark lord. No other life forms were about.

Everything was practically black and metallic within the hallway. Spotless, glossy, sharp edges defined the space. Following besides the sith, Luke stared up for a moment noting the extensive height of the hallway.

They walked for some time down the hallway before entering through a large doorway. Luke continued to follow Vader in, the door sliding shut. The room's walls were taller than the hallway's and in general the room was vast in the amount of space it enveloped.

Vader stopped a meter before Luke and turned to the blond once more. A large glass window covering the entire wall behind Vader, allowing the light from the outside to glow from behind the sith, making play with the darks of his long cape. Luke froze.

_"You may now deactivate your holowatch," _Vader spoke, his voice strong and clear.

Luke nodded as he shakily reached for his left wrist. Within moments, Luke's plain-faced disguise fell away to reveal the young teen's true self. Vader took a step towards Luke.

_"Who is this?" _Vader had asked upon first meeting Luke.

Vividly, Luke could remember the swallowing fear he felt when he first found himself staring up into Vader's mask, his reflection staring back from the sith's eye lens.

But this time was different. Vader didn't say anything. Not at first. Slowly, drawing out each step, Vader approached the junior cadet until he was within a breath away. Luke wasn't sure weather he was to continue meeting the sith's stare or not. Either way he fixed his widened eyes on Vader's reflective mask.

Then something unexpected happened. Vader reached out a hand. Luke swore for a moment the sith hesitated before the teen squeezed his eyes shut.

There was touch. Luke blinked his eyes open and found Vader holding his chin ever so gently. He didn't know what to make of it. Quietly, all while the blond felt his face redden, the sith would softly turn Luke's face; to the right, then to the left before titling his head back.

_He's beautiful._

Finally Vader released Luke of his hold. Luke looked away, his face flaring red. That voice in his head wasn't his.

"Tell me young Skywalker, what brings you to the _Executor?"_

Luke couldn't meet the sith's face. His face was burning in thought to what he had just heard within his mind. Had Vader just called him-

"And you will not be needing this-," Within seconds, Wullf's blaster was pulled away from Luke's inner jacket pocket and thrown across the room to back corner far from the blond. Luke swallowed having watched Vader's swift use of the force. "Continue, Skywalker." Luke stammered, struggling to regain his thoughts.

"C-Colonel Yularen had taken me under his wing when I was ten… M'lord."

"No need for formalities. "

Luke gave a stiff nod. Vader stood a step to Luke's left.

"Adopted?" Vader asked, observing the youngling before him.

Luke stuttered once more. Everything began to feel like a dream. Was he truly standing before the Empire's second in command, being questioned about his past? Why question someone like him, a junior cadet with nothing of interest. Luke couldn't help but think back how Vader stated his last name; Skywalker.

"Y-Yes. I'm an orphan."

Vader stopped upon hearing the last word slip out of the teen's mouth. Luke felt it, the way the word send chill down the sith's whole being. The reaction was not only strange to Luke, but it amused him. Luke's mind began to race even faster.

"Where are you from, Luke?" Vader followed up immediately, doing his best to cover his momentary discomfort.

Luke's eyes shifted for a moment towards the dark lord.

"I am originally from Tatooine."

Slowing circling around the blond, Vader stood behind Luke, staring at the wall to the boy's right. Luke felt it once more. Vader's whole being freezing with quiet shock. Cutting away at the knot in his throat. Luke found the courage to speak up, though his voice at first hardly came out as a whisper.

"Lord Vader, does this have to do with Colonel Yularen?"

Vader didn't respond back right then, only his mechanical breathing came through. Luke began to regret ever speaking up.

"No."

To Luke's puzzlement and relief, the blonde released a mental sigh. Vader stood in front of the teen, towering over Luke.

"Are you aware of how you have received your last name?"

Staring at the ground Luke saw his uncle and aunt come to mind. Uncle Owen had yelled and scorned at him for questioning about his heritage. Luke, then ten years old, angrily stormed off to his room. Aunt Beru heard the yelling and tried to have him open his bedroom door to talk. She keep knocking for a good ten minutes, but Luke didn't want to talk. Nothing felt fair.

He had runaway that night.

The sudden realization hit Luke. For the past four years he only wanted to block out those past memories. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru still popped into his mind from time to time, yet Luke's memory of why he left home in the first place dimmed away into the furthest reaches of his mind. Luke knew he had runaway for a reason, yet he never thought it would all tie to a moment where Luke had pried just enough information from his uncle to be able to answer:

"My father. His name was Anakin Skywalker."

* * *

_"He keeps kicking," Padme had laughed._

Vader stared down at Luke. He had finally got the confirmation he had needed; Luke was Anakin Skywalker's son. Luke was his…it was the only conclusion. Luke Skywalker was real; living, breathing, growing...he was real. But he couldn't jump to such...not yet. He needed to know how much Luke knew, even if that meant resisting every urge to sweep Luke into his arms and hold him till time came to a standstill.

_A piece of Padme survived-_

Vader grabbed for Luke's chin once more. Luke's eyes met his briefly before falling away. He could tell the blond felt strange being so gently touched. Embarrassed, awkward and confused. Vader smiled softly to himself as let Luke's chin free.

"Anakin Skywalker," Vader paused upon hearing his old identity. It had been fourteen years had he since said his own name out loud. A flood of painful memories rushed at him. Luckily the dark lord had built a mental barrier to avoid any setbacks the memories could make on him. "what do you know of him?"

Luke kept his eyes away from him.

"He died before I was born-" Vader heard the somber in the boy's voice. "that's as far as I know about him."

"What of your mother?"

Vader let the question slip out without any thought. It was enough to catch Luke's attention.

"I don't even know her name."

_Padme stood in the bedroom, rubbing her growing stomach- _

Anger boiled in Vader. His once beloved angle had not a name to Luke.

_"Why are you asking me all this?"_

The entirety of the world about the two stood still to the point of even a light pin falling to the floor would have echoed. Vader studied over the boy.

"Your father…had been a Jedi."

Luke met his eyes and held his stare. Fear swam in the child's eyes. Vader had already understood what Luke had thought.

"Anakin was…different," Vader thought the words carefully. "He wasn't like the other Jedis around him. His way of thinking was different and the Jedi didn't agree with him."

"Jedi are considered an enemy of the Empire," Luke whispered.

Vader paused only briefly.

"You believed I killed him?" Vader walked until he stood just breath away from the blond. Luke eyes fell once more. The boy's hands were twitching as though he were ready to cuff his fists.

"What happened to him?"

There was dread in Luke's voice; the child feared the worse.

"In a sense you can say I killed him," Vader caught Luke tightly balling his fists. The teen held his mouth open for second wanting to speak, but nothing came forth. Luke fell silent and the dark lord continued on.

"Anakin had done many things. Some of which he regretted, but it was too late for him by the time he realized what he had done…and what he had done to himself. Everything he had once cared so much for vanished-"

_Padme turned and smiled. The scent of roses lightly wrapped her aura._

"He had thought he had lost everything. He had thought there was nothing left for him. With that Anakin died and someone else had taken his place. Someone who figured his existence was fueled only by his greed for power and his fear of death."

Luke eyes held wide, dumbfounded. He could see the child was still piecing everything he had said like a puzzle. Luke kept twitching his mouth but nothing ever came out. Vader couldn't hold himself any longer, watching the way Luke, his own flesh and blood, stood, head spinning and fearful.

"Luke-," Vader reached out to Luke almost pleadingly, cupping the boy's face with his right hand; it's robotic nature showing no mercy. Vader was at the feet of the universe knowing he couldn't even feel his own son's face. Luke in response stared up at him, mind still processing everything that was happening. "I thought all these years I had lost you," Vader lastly spoke, tears tracing down his damaged cheeks.

The pupils in Luke's brilliant blue eyes shrank. There was an odd beauty to the scene. The glass behind Vader revealing the stars of the galaxy that engulfed their entire life spoke volumes of dark playing with light. Hundreds of stars beaming their bright light yet only they came as white dots on a black map. Vader stood holding his child's face and Luke stood, his mind racing into a blur. Breathlessly as though the teen had suddenly lost all his strength, Luke managed to whisper a single word before collapsing onto his knees.

_"Father."_

* * *

**_End of Part 1_**


	6. Part 2 Chapter 1: Connections

Author's Notes: So, really sorry about the long wait. I hope this makes it up for y'all.

* * *

**Part Two**

**Chapter One**

**Connections**

* * *

Vader stood staring out the large window in front of him, watching the stars before him. It had been four months since he had last seen Luke. Four unbearable months. Luke never liked the goodbyes but he was the stronger of the two emotionally. Vader always came undid.

_"It will only be for a while, father, please-"_

Luke always felt embarrassed trying to calm his father down. He could remember how his son would squirm underneath his embrace before giving up and crying alongside him.

It was one of the few moments Vader would take off his helmet. He would hold Luke so tightly, burying his face on top of his child's head, Luke's blond hair brushing against his cheeks.

He would cry for the longest

_"I promise I will come back, I'll be safe-" _Luke would whisper between sobs.

Vader knew he would see his beloved son again, safe and sound. If anything were to ever harm Luke, he would rearrange the galaxy to undo the harm. But the very thought of being separated from Luke torn what was left of his heart.

The back of Luke's head would become soaked in his tears. It was a funny scene in a way; Luke leaving for school and he was a heartbroken parent not wanting to depart from their child. Sometimes Vader wondered is this what's it was like for other parents. If things were…normal. Would he still cry as heavily if he were Anakin dropping off Luke at school? And Padme-

_Stop._

The sound of Vader's robotic breathing filled the space. He stood alone in the large room, waiting, his emotions swirling about his mind. Despite his appearance, anxiety coursed through his veins. Luke finally arrived back to the ship, still under the care of the Imperial Colonel Yuleran. Yet Yuleran had no clue about the youngling's double life.

Luke managed to carry the stress, mainly due to Yuleran busy schedule; Vader very well made sure of this.

_"Always staring out the window huh, father?"_

Vader turned as he heard the familiar voice within his head. The door opposite to where he stood opened.

Luke's hologram disguise faded away and Vader quickly made his way to the entrance. There was a quick thud upon the floor as the sith's helmet came off. Luke smiled warmly.

"Father-"

Vader quickly brought Luke into an embrace, lovingly stroking his face against his child's hair.

"I missed you so, Luke," he barely whispered.

Tears were seeping down the sith lord's scarred face. Returning the hug, Luke felt his own tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I missed you too, father,"

Vader broke the hug and cupped Luke's face. With his thumb he swept the tears off his son's cheek.

"You have grown," Vader commented with a gentle smile. He could see his son was blossoming into a handsome young man.

Luke blushed.

"Father, must you say this every time we meet?"

* * *

xxx xxx

Barely turned nineteen, Luke Skywalker stood now a handsome young man. His blonde hair was cut short on the sides as the top stood long and tad curled. His face matured as his eyes stayed the same sky blue. Taller, his shoulders were broader and his build was more muscular in general. But Luke was still the same lean, sandy haired, bright eyes kid Yularen discovered.

"I have an important meeting to attend to, Luke-"

Luke rolled his eyes as he stood about Yularen's office.

"I know, you always have a meeting to attend," the blonde smirked.

Yularen shot Luke a serious yet sad stare.

"I wish I were there for you more often. I truly am sorry I was never really there for you, Luke," spoke the white haired colonel.

Luke paused, lowering his eyes in apology.

"I never meant it like that, sir."

Yularen smiled.

"I know. I only wanted you to know."

Luke bit his lip as he watched Yularen gather papers off his desk. Yularen eyed the young officer-in-training for second. Luke knew the senior officer saw the concerning look on his face. The blonde swallowed in quiet excitement.

"Will Vader be there?"

Yularen nodded without looking up.

"Without a doubt," the colonel replied flatly_. "You know that better than me."_

A shy smiled crawled up onto Luke's face.

Yularen was aware of the strange closeness Vader and Luke shared. Ever since the day Vader first laid eyes onto Luke. He didn't questioned it as nothing significance ever came of it in relation to him. In fact he was little jealous Luke received such attention. Whenever Vader came by for a "visit", Vader always kept half his attention on Luke. Luke, in return, would always watch him shyly from the side. Other times Luke would disappear for hours to days on end. Without it ever being said, Yularen was aware this had to do with Luke's abilities. Still, if Luke was practicing his force abilities, it didn't make sense Luke was never taken away from him.

True was it that Yularen worked with force sensitives many times before yet the aging colonel knew very little of them. He knew they were master of the art of the force but beside such he knew not much more besides they all were worshipped different schools of thoughts and because of such the whole galaxy were sucked into their politics.

Yularen sighed.

He remembered how on countless of times Luke did things without any logical explanations.

_"Where do you think you're going at this time of day? You should be asleep!"_

Luke was fifteen then. Yularen had caught the youngling making his way to the front door.

_"Nowhere, I-I just wanted to take a walk."_

_"Bed. Now."_

The lights flickered as Luke expression stiffened into a tight frown. Then followed the loud snap of a bulb popping. They stood in the dark, staring at each other.

Yularen always brushed of any evidence of Luke's force sensitivity. Luke was gifted but he wouldn't allow such ability to be the main focus of the young man. Last thing he wanted was Luke following into the step of worshiping an ridicous ancient religion.

No fool was the colonel. The last name, the force sensitivity, his physical appearance was enough evidence to point that Luke was possibility the son of the deceased Anakin Skywalker. It only strengthened why Vader had such an interest in the young blonde.

"I will see you another time, Luke."

Luke nodded as he and Yularen split way as they walked out of the colonel's office.

While Luke was no longer formally under his care, this didn't stop the colonel from issuing military passes for the young blonde to visit him upon the Death Star. Since his graduation from the Imperial Junior Academy, Luke decided to be on his own. Quietly sadden by Luke's choice to be on his own, Yularen was proud Luke decided to complete his senior education at the main campus on Coruscant. Without a doubt, Yularen made sure all of Luke's education was paid for. Of course much of it was already paid for with amount of scholarships Luke received for being one of the top students during his school years.

He saw from the corner of his eye he caught Luke walking away. A strange feel swelled up within him; heavy and gloom ridden.

* * *

Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening since the day Luke arrived at the Death Star. Bored, Luke walked about, now an enlisted, rather than a junior cadet. Despite his rank, Luke still felt out of place, his lightsaber hidden within his coat.

No one would ever have suspected, Luke of Tatooine was a sith apprentice and the son of one of the most powerful being in the galaxy. The two were of the many secrets Luke cherished.

The lightsaber glowed red like his father's and even held a design similar to his Vader's.

_"Here, hold it. I want you to get a feel for it," _his father had spoken years ago.

Luke had then reached and grabbed his father's lightsaber with shakily hands.

"_It's heavier than it looks,"_ Luke remembered commenting.

The heaviness was one of the reason's Luke designed his under wear shirt to hold his weapon tightly and snuggly against his the right side of his hips.

A yawn escaped Luke's mouth.

Rumors were whispered and chatted about everywhere today, more so than the usual. And this time was different.

Ever since the plans to the Death Star were stolen, his father had growing anxiety within. Being a dark lord of the sith, his father never showed it but Luke always was able to sense Vader's deepest emotions. It one of the many things Luke learned to sense with the force in his five years of training.

Finding a quiet place, Luke leaned over a balcony and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply before exhaling the same. With all the background sound muting around him, Luke reached out to his father. He could feel his mind swirling till he felt a familiar thread of consciousness.

However something felt deeply wrong.

* * *

So not the best of the best of chapters, but I promise it will get very, very good and the next few chapter. Just trying to get to the good parts.


	7. Part 2 Chapter 2: Orders

**Chapter Two**

**Orders**

* * *

Princess Leia was not new to the Empire's Lord Vader presence. Her face would always scrunch up in disgust at the mere mention's of the sith's name. So the moment the dark lord boarded her ship, she remained calm and sharp tongued. But secretly, not in fear of her life (Oh no, she was prepared if she was to die; she feared no death. Rather Death should fear her.), but rather in fear for the future of the Rebels she recorded one last message to an old friend.

Unfortunately she found herself captured as she was knocked out by a stun gun. When she awoken, she was rudely forced to get up, hands bounds and shoved through a low-ceilinged hallway, escorted by a squad of armored stormtroopers.

"Why of course, isn't it Lord Vader? To what do I owe you the pleasure," Leia smartly and sarcastic said with a frown.

It was a pity Vader had a mask on, she would have loved to see the frown upon his, what she supposed, ugly face.

"Do not toy with me, highness," Vader spoke with a venomous tone.

Leia didn't flinch. Instead she tilted her chin up and ushered up her best senatorial voice.

"Be warned Vader, if word get out you captured a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan, there will be an outrage."

She swore she could see the dark lord smirk.

"I know you were on no mercy mission. You passed through a restricted system. There were several transmission send to your ship. Where are those plans!"

Vader raised his voice upon the last sentence. Never the less did Leia move. Cooley she answered:

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Of course her answer didn't sit well with the dark lord of the Sith.

"I want her out of my sight! I will deal with her personally."

Leia locked her eyes with Vader's cold stare. If Vader were any ordinary being, he could have dropped dead from Leia's more brutally cold stare.

* * *

xxx xxx

In his hologram disguise, Luke stared about amidst the main metro station. Officers and stormtroppers were all a sea of gray and white to the young enlisted. Crossing pathways with a dozen or so before him, Luke hopped on a train and sat chewing the inside of his mouth.

He watched the advertisement on the ceiling before him with hardly any attention. His mind was too busy to thinking of something else.

Off the train, Luke went down elevators and trains, hallways and alleys until finally he found his destination. Soon enough there was the sound of boots walking hastily down a familiar hallway and into a familiar dark and large room. Everything felt cool and dark, even more so than usual for Luke.

_"Father!" _Luke called out.

Vader turned around to see his son deactivating his disguise. The large window revealing all of space behind Vader played against the dark lord's ominous figure.

"Luke," his father simply stated.

Luke walked over, shaking his head.

"Capturing the princess of Alderaan?" he bursted without a thought. "She's a member of the Imperial Senate. And she's only 19! The same age as me! Surely you don't think she has the plans?"

"I wish not to discuss-"

"If word gets out, surely there will be spilt between the senate-"

Vader peered down at his son widen eyes.

"She is a member of the Rebel Alliance!"

Vader's voice boomed through the room. Luke brows furrowed. Lowering his voice, Vader caught his son's bright blue eyes.

"This is politics beyond you, Luke. Please-"

"Please what?" Luke angrily replied. "She's young girl! She doesn't need to-"

"What? She needs to be treated like a princess?"

Quietly, Luke lowered his gaze to the ground before him.

"She needs to be treated like a human being."

Though the words were whisper, Vader felt the sentence sending chills up his spine. Luke kept his eyes lowered for a long while. Vader only managed to stare, at a lost for words.

"Please don't hurt her. There have been horrible rumors-" Luke began softly.

"Of what?" his father demanded.

"You killing and torturing prisoners."

Nothing was said for long while. Vader watched the stars before him through the thick glass window. Luke bit his lips. He didn't want to believe his father was a monster but the rumors were everywhere. He knew his father was cold man to everyone but him yet he couldn't, wouldn't, believe his loving father was a cold-blooded killer.

"For me, father. Please spare her."

Vader grabbed for his son's face, holding his right cheek gently. Without uttering a word Vader brought Luke into an embrace, stoking his blonde hair lovingly.

"I only care for your wellbeing."

Luke closed his eyes. He only hoped his father would heed his words.

* * *

A day went by since Luke last spoke to his father yet the young man still felt uncomforted by his father's words. The blond sat, playing with his food in silence.

"Is everything alright, Luke?"

Luke looked over to Yularen with widen blue eyes.

"What you think Vader will do with the princess?"

Yularen stared after Luke for moment, whom was still playing with his food.

"That's an interesting question," the elder colonel stated as he reached for a napkin. "Most likely torture her some more into giving up the plans."

Luke lowered his eyes.

"Don't you think that's a bit…messed up?"

Yularen neatly wiped the area around his mouth before speaking. He almost seemed to have chuckled to himself.

"Messed up? Maybe. She is very young but if you knew someone had the plans to your weapon's system, you'd want it back as soon as possible," Yularen paused for a moment before continuing. "And understand Luke, Princess Leia isn't as innocent as she seem. She's a very intelligent young woman who know the consequences of what she is doing."

Luke frowned to the colonel's answer. It just wasn't right to Luke, to torture beings simply for being on the other team. Not to get the young officer in training wrong, Luke loved being a part of Imperial Empire but there were flaws about like anything else.

"Where you think they're keeping her?"

"Probably the in the maximum security detention center…where only officers or stromtroppers or any personal with a high security clearance are allowed. This excludes you, Skywalker."

Luke nodded.

"I know."

"Luke, you have to understand there are punishment for those who betray the Empire."

Silently Luke, continued to play with his food.

"They're planning to execute her."

Luke paused, letting the words Yularen just spoke sink in.

"She's only 19!" the blond spoke in a sudden outburst.

Yularen nodded with a soft frown. A few of the officers in the area around their lunch table turned their attention to Luke.

"While the sentence is harsh" Yularen began in soft voice. "the Empire must make it known that betrayal will not be tolerated."

Luke shook his head in disagreement. His head was spinning. Would his father really-

_No!_

Grabbing his food tray, Luke stood up. Yularen stared up at Luke with concern swirling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I need to go," the blond apologied.

Yularen reached out the young man, grabbing hold of Luke's right arm.

"Luke, it is the duty of the officer to follow orders."

Shaking his head, Luke looked to his adoptive parent.

"It also the duty of an officer to lead."

With those final words he spoke, Luke took his tray and left the mess hall.

* * *

xxx xxx

Princess Leia laid tiresome on the metal bed in her cell. She knew the fate that awaited and while there was thread of hope within her, she had come to peace with the fact she would die.

Vader tortured her endlessly but she kept silent. But what really got her was the fact, something about Vader felt…off.

Vader's IT-O Interrogator had injected her it's powerful mind alternating hallucinogen. The injection wasted no time once it entered Leia's skin. Within seconds she felt pain all over her body. She would have thrown up if she had anything to throw up. Unbearable the pain was, she never let her guard down. She stared up at Vader, her vision now blurry. The dark lord became a menacing dark shadow before her.

It was that tiny fraction of a second, Leia was able to sense Vader's emotions.

Was it regret?

The moment of thought was soon replaced with endless thoughts of pains. Nothing physical was happening to her yet the hallucinogen made her mind imagine it. Like thousand needles jabbing into her nerves, Leia continued to hold herself together. Nothing Vader could say would have her betray everything she, the Rebels, have fought for. Even if it meant, sacrificing her own life.

However she wouldn't mind a change in plans.

Startled, she heard her cell door open. An imperial officer stood at her door, staring at her before step foot into her cell. The door closed behind the officer and Leia glanced at him with a raised brow.

"Aren't you a little short to be an officer?" she snorted.

Was it just her or did the officer blushed?

"Well shouldn't you be busy doing princess stuff," retorted the officer.

Taken back, Leia scowled.

"Easier said then done."

The officer stood for a second. They stared at one another, solid angry brown eyes against the lightening blue of the officer's.

"Why do you hate us?"

Leia stared back in sudden bafflement.

Blinking her eyes for moment, Leia was once again dumbfounded. The officer whom she had been arguing with was gone. There was nothing there to suggest he was even once in her cell.

Leia blinked her eyes again and found herself still lying down on the flat, metal box of a bed. The meeting with the officer appeared to all be a dream yet Leia couldn't help but feel chills inch through her being.

* * *

This wasn't the first time for Vader to have fallen into an argument with his son.

_"How long have you been training him?"_

Luke stood angry, hands balled into a fist.

_"It doesn't matter, Luke. My training of him was my way of protecting you from the Emperor."_

Luke shook his head.

_"I can protect myself. I'm not as weak as you think!"_

_"I know-"_

Vader knew nothing at that point would appease Luke's anger in finding out about Starkiller, one of Vader's many secret apprentices.

_"How did you find him?"_

_"Luke-"_

_"You killed his family!"_

The dark lord froze. He didn't know then, but Luke had a run in with the rogue Starkiller. Luke had been alone in one of the room he and Luke would train in. Starkiller had discovered Luke and had decided to speak with him.

_"You made in live in fear and stole his life from him,"_ Luke had continued.

Vader snapped.

_"Would you prefer I'd kill him along with his family to end his suffering!"_

_"No!" _Luke yelled. Quietly he answered, _"I wished you weren't a killer"._

The memory was painful. It remained him how close he was to losing Luke's trust. Had he the chance he would have snapped Starkiller's neck for ever talking to Luke. But he needed the bastard to reveal Rebels to him. How it pains Vader not killing Starkiller with his own bare hands!

Luke had began to act strangely around him during that time; always avoiding his eyes and his touch. It tore him to know his own son was repulsed by him. Luke didn't understand how much Vader needed his trust, his companionship…his love. For fourteen long years Vader lived his life with no one to share with. He had lost everyone he loved-

There was the loud snapping of metal within the room as Vader twisted a piece of metal pipe with the force.

Luke's eyes never glowed a yellow and neither did Vader's when he was around his beloved son. Instead Luke's eyes always stayed a steady, loving blue.

While Luke's frustrations with the Empire differed with his, Vader and Luke both agreed on one thing: the emperor needed to be removed from power.

_"I can't hide from him forever, father," _Luke said.

_"When the time come, we will face him together, as father and son,"_ Vader replied carefully. He didn't want to think of that time. Rather he wanted to cherish every moment he had with Luke.

Luke was a gifted force user, yet he still had much to learn. Facing someone as powerful as the Emperor would prove too much for the young blond. Worse for Vader was the thought Luke could suffer any injuries-

The pipe Vader had force wielded was now bend beyond recognition.

* * *

**Sorry guys about the long wait. I hope this makes up for it!**


End file.
